


Snark Meeting

by hazelandglasz



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Co-workers, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 18:59:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4360610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous asked<br/>person A who sits in the back of every staff meeting and makes snarky comments under their breath about everyone the whole time and person B who arrived late and sat next to them and can barely hold in their laughter (klaine, and it's pretty obvious who's who, right? lol)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snark Meeting

Usually, Blaine arrives at the meeting long before they start.

Usually, Blaine doesn’t press the snooze button either.

He’s not “late”, not exactly, but everybody is already seated and there is only one chair left and Elliott was already on his way to stand up to call for attention, and he gives him an ironic raised eyebrow that doesn’t bode well for Blaine’s ego afterwards.

Anyway.

Long story short, Blaine usually doesn’t sit at the back of the table next to the Archivist.

Yes, the man deserves a majuscule to his title, and even if Blaine knows his name–if only because he sends him a message every now and then when a particularly stubborn visitor asks a particularly obscure question–he likes to call him by his occupation.

He wonders what Mr. Kurt ‘Archivist’ Hummel calls him in the privacy of his Tower.

As usual, Kurt is sitting at the back of the room, sitting primly in his chair, a cup of fuming coffee held in front of him, and as usual, he looks over the table.

But for the first time, Blaine can see–and hear–that Kurt is anything but silent.

Quite the contrary, actually, and if he keeps up with his steady whispered commentary of their co-workers and the themes of the meeting, Blaine is going to pass out from wheezing internally.

Or pee his pants, whichever comes first.

“Rachel Berry, not agreeing with what everybody wants? Shocker!”

“Sure, let’s blow half the budget on shiny new books nobody will read, it’s not like I’ve been asking for a new chair for the past semester …”

“Wow, new levels of stupidity have been reached, good job Artie.”

“All in favor for putting Santana at the welcoming desk for a month to teach her some manners? Ay …”

Blaine has to bite on his lower lip to keep from echoing the “Ay”, but it’s a close call.

“Blaine, do you have something to add?”

Blaine looks back at the top of the table. “Beg your pardon?”

“You looked like you have your opinion on the rotation,” Elliott says with a smirk. “Care to share with the group?”

Kurt has put his cup down to look at him, and there is no trace whatsoever on his face that he ever commented on the debate.

“Well, if I can give my honest opinion,” Blaine starts and Elliott waves him ahead, “I feel like the past months have given an unfair advantage to some people on the team, avoiding Sundays and late nights with a shocking regularity.”

“It’s all computerized, you know,” Brittany pipes in, and of course she defends herself, she is the one preparing the planning.

Then again, her relationship with Santana is not a very well kept secret so her argument is losing some if its validity.

“All I’m saying is that it’s been awhile since I saw either Santana or Mercedes’ names on the planning.”

Kurt raises an eyebrow at him, but it doesn’t feel judgmental–it feels appreciative, and it’s giving Blaine warm fuzzy flutters in his stomach.

Elliott peers down the planning for the upcoming weeks, and he frowns at Britanny. “He’s right you know.”

The rest of the team starts grumbling and mumbling that hell yeah he’s right, and Blaine takes advantage of the ruckus to smile at Kurt.

“Ballsy,” Kurt whispers to him and Blaine preens at the compliment. “I hope you don’t need anything from the photo library, though,” he adds, keeping his voice low.

“Nah, I’m good,” Blaine replies. “The library and the photos really don’t communicate that much.”

“I wouldn’t know,” Kurt says softly, picking up his mug.

“That settles it,” Elliott says, his voice carrying through the room and over the noise. “Santana, you’ll have the next two late night rotations–”

“But–!”

“–and you’ll take Blaine’s next Sunday. Congrats, Anderson, you just got yourself a weekend.”

Blaine would cower under Santana’s glare, he really would, but he’s too happy about it.

Because he knows for certain that there is an exhibit just waiting for him, and if his eyes have not deceived him on the quality of his neighbor’s scarf, this might be a good opportunity.

“Alright, class dismissed,” Elliott says, clapping his hands and standing up, and Blaine doesn’t stand up as quickly as he usually does to run after their Head and try to get a restoration budget for the older books.

No, this time around, Blaine waits for Kurt to be done chatting with Sam before trotting after him.

“Kurt, do you have a minute?”

Unless he’s mistaken, there is a blush on Kurt’s neck. “Sure. What’s up?”

Blaine walks next to him, voluntarily climbing the stairs to the Archives’ office even though his office is the other way. “I was wondering if maybe you would like to come with me at the McQueen exhibit on Sunday?”

That makes Kurt stop midsteps, two steps above Blaine. “The McQueen exhibition.”

“Yes.”

“The one with the whole retrospective of his work, including works that never saw the catwalk?”

“The very same.”

“On Sunday.”

“Yes.”

“On your first free Sunday since February?”

It sounds like Kurt is in complete disbelief. “Yes.”

“With me.”

“If you–if you’d like to accompany me, that is.”

“I–,” Kurt starts, looking down before setting his eyes on Blaine with a frown. “Is this a bet?”

“Wha–”

“Did Artie or Elliott put you up to this?”

Blaine is tiptoeing with outrage. “I didn’t know I would be free on Sunday until twenty-one minutes ago,” he says with a frown building between his eyebrows. “But if you can’t believe that I would genuinely like to spend time with you–”

“Why?”

Blaine sighs audibly and wipes his face with his hand, resting his face in his palm. “Because I like you okay? You’re smart, and talented, and so fucking knowledgeable about everything and anything there is to know about the archives we have here, and you’re funny when I get to hear what you have to say about our lovely crew, and–” Blaine takes a moment to breathe, already turning back to walk to his office and be by his lonesome in peace. “And I think you are all kinds of amazing, and I wanted to explore it a little bit further that’s all. I’ll leave you alone, now, don’t worry.”

He’s already on the next landing when Kurt’s soft whisper echoes in the stairway.

“I’d love to.”

“You would?”

“If the invitation is still on, that is,” Kurt replies, looking sheepish. “I’m sorry I questioned your motives,” he adds, eyes darting up for a second to look at Blaine before returning to his shoes.

Blaine can see the appeal, those are very nice shoes.

“Invitation still on,” Blaine says, one hand in his pocket. “Wanna meet at the MoMA entrance around 11?”

Kurt smiles more openly. “Does that mean that you want to have lunch afterwards?”

“Agh, you caught me,” Blaine replies, his free hand covering his chest.

Kurt lets out a short laugh that Blaine is not calling a giggle, absolutely not.

It’s still cute as all Hell.

“Blaine, pardon me for my question, but … is this a date?”

“Um,” Blaine clears his throat before deciding to take that jump. “Yes, yeah I am asking you on a date.”

“Good,” Kurt says, a definite blush on his cheeks but he’s beaming at Blaine as he starts his ascent to his office. “Just wanted to clear things up.”

Blaine is momentarily speechless because, 1-he has a date with Kurt, after months of silent pining, and 2-the view really is breathtaking.

“See you then!”

Kurt’s laugh echoes in the stairway again, and Blaine can’t wipe the smile from his face for the rest of the day.

Even when Santana tries to accuse him of stealing her portfolio, and even when a child apparently decides to “borrow” a book from the 1700s.


End file.
